Wifehood
by Milda Malione
Summary: Married life of Georgia and Kana from Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns. Seharusnya Kana tahu, memohon pada Harvest Goddess untuk menukar jiwanya ke dalam raga istrinya adalah keputusan yang salah.


**Wifehood**

 _A Harvest Moon: Tales of Two Towns fan fiction, starring Kana and Georgia in their married life._

 _Parody, Supernatural, a little bit of Family Drama_

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

Natsume Inc. owns Harvest Moon. I own this fiction with all of its flaws. No financial advantages are taken.

...

.

...

Petang, hampir malam. Kana turun dari punggung Hayate, kuda kesayangannya. Dituntunnya sang kuda masuk ke dalam istal dengan hati-hati. Ia melepas pelana dan tali pengekang dari tubuh Hayate, membuat langkah hewan itu berubah menjadi lebih bebas. Kedua sudut bibir Kana membentuk lengkungan puas. Ia sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini. Saatnya kembali ke rumah guna menyapa sang istri tercinta, Georgia, dan buah cinta mereka, Gala.

Semenjak menikah beberapa musim lalu, Kana dan Georgia menempati rumah di Konohana. Kana tak ingin berpisah jauh dari Hayate ataupun kuda-kudanya yang lain. Meski kediaman Georgia dan mertuanya di desa sebelah juga tak jauh-jauh dari kuda, bagi Kana rasanya tak sama. Kecintaannya pada kuda-kuda yang ia rawat sejak kecil sudah mengalihkan dunianya. Bahkan ketika Georgia mengandung dan memberinya seorang anak laki-laki sehat lagi ceria, Kana masih belum mau berpaling. Waktu yang ia habiskan dengan kuda-kudanya, terutama Hayate, selalu lebih lama dari pada waktu bermainnya dengan Gala, bocah kecil yang kini tengah belajar berjalan.

Setiap hari Kana selalu pulang setelah petang mulai menghilang, meninggalkan Georgia sendirian bersama Gala dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan serta sejumlah kegiatan mengurus buah hatinya. Georgia tahu suaminya sibuk mengurus kuda, bekerja untuk keluarga tercinta. Ia juga sadar jika seluruh pekerjaan rumah yang ia temui sejak mata terbuka hingga hampir terlelap adalah tugas mulia seorang istri dan ibu. Tapi tak jarang Georgia berandai-andai akan lebih indah rasanya jika Kana, sang suami, bisa membantunya meringankan beban pekerjaan itu, alih-alih hanya berkuda-memberi makan kuda-menyikati badan kuda-mencari rumput untuk kuda, semua tentang kuda.

Maka malam itu, ketika Kana baru saja memunculkan kepala dari pintu sementara bayi mereka sudah terlelap ditemani suara samar _lullaby_ dari pemutar musik, Georgia menyambut kedatangan suaminya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban 'Selamat datang'. Alih-alih, "Kau bilang akan pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Kana menghela napas tanpa mengakui dirinya lupa akan janji sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Kau masak apa untuk makan malam?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sunyi. Georgia masih menopang dagu di atas meja kosong. Meja yang seolah-olah berkata, _"Istrimu sangat kesal. Tak ada makanan di atas tubuhku malam ini. Hukuman untukmu!"_

"Coba bayangkan jika kau ada di posisiku!" Georgia menghardik tiba-tiba.

"Georgia..."

"Bayangkan, Kana!"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Kana untuk membalas hardikan istrinya.

"Kau hanya tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari, G. Kalaupun kau mengerjakan ini itu, menjaga dan mengasuh Gala, jarak yang kautempuh tidak sejauh aku yang harus naik turun gunung dan bolak balik kandang mengurus kuda-kuda kita."

"Kuda-kudamu rasanya lebih tepat."

"Georgia, jangan lupa jika aku juga mengurus kudamu."

"Itu kuda-kuda ayahku."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Kana!" sergah Georgia kesal. Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa pembicaraan mereka selalu bermuara pada kuda. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan betah sehari pun jika menjadi aku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Georgia berlalu ke dalam kamar, memilih ikut terlelap bersama buah hatinya dan menikmati alunan musik untuk menenangkan diri, meninggalkan Kana temenung di depan meja.

Malam itu juga, setelah mencerna kata-kata istrinya. Kana bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia kembali ke dalam istal, mengelus tubuh Hayate sekilas sebelum memasangkan pelana di atasnya. Dipacunya kuda kelabu itu pergi ke puncak gunung, tepatnya mengunjungi danau kediaman Harvest Goddess. Sesampainya di sana, Kana merogoh saku celana, merasa beruntung bisa menemukan sebuah stroberi sisa bekalnya siang tadi. Segera saja, buah itu ia lempar ke dalam danau.

Air danau beriak menerima lemparan buah dari pria berambut gondrong yang berdiri di tepi. Riakan yang kemudian berubah menjadi kumparan, mengumpulkan sebagian besar air danau di bagian tengah sebelum memunculkan sesosok perempuan cantik bergaun sutra. Harvest Goddess muncul di hadapan Kana.

"Selamat malam," katanya ramah. "Terima kasih stroberinya."

"Selamat malam, Harvest Goddess."

"Kana, aku tak pernah mengira kau akan datang malam-malam begini." Senyum tulus mengikuti perkataan Harvest Goddess, "Apa kabar Georgia? Semenjak kalian menikah, ia jarang mampir ke danauku."

"Itulah," Kana berdecak. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering marah kepadaku. Wajahnya selalu kecut setiap aku pulang. Bahkan malam ini ia tidak menyiapkan makan malam. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bersikap begitu."

"Hmm, adakah yang ia katakan padamu?"

Kana berusaha mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang pernah keluar dari mulut Georgia. Istrinya itu sudah berulang kali menanyakan pertanyaan retoris semacam _'Menurutmu pekerjaan seorang istri itu mudah?'_ atau _'Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang diam di rumah setiap hari sepertiku?'_ dan yang terbaru, masih hangat terdengar, ' _Coba bayangkan kalau kau ada di posisiku!'_ Semua kalimat itu terucap bersama keluhan Georgia tentang dirinya yang tak pernah membantu pekerjaan rumah. Dan semuanya kini terujar dari mulut Kana kala ia berkisah pada wanita rupawan di depannya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku punya permohonan untukmu, Harvest Goddess."

"Katakan."

"Ini agak aneh." Kana menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, terdiam beberapa detik untuk menyusun kalimat yang dirasa tepat. "Apa kau bisa... menukarkan jiwaku dan jiwa Georgia? Aku hanya... hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri, lebih tepatnya, membuktikan bahwa pekerjaanku tidak kalah beratnya dengan pekerjaan Georgia setiap hari."

Senyum kembali tersungging di bibir sang dewi tetumbuhan. Tak ada ekspresi keterkejutan yang timbul, seolah perkataan Kana yang baru saja didengarnya adalah hal biasa. Menukarkan jiwa? Tentu saja itu sangat mudah dilakukan bagi seorang dewi sepertinya. Asal si pemohon mau menanggung segala akibatnya, Harvest Goddess bisa mengabulkan permohonannya dalam satu kejapan mata.

"Kau yakin?"

Kana mengangguk pasti.

"Pulang dan tidurlah. Esok hari ketika kau terbangun, permohonanmu akan kukabulkan." Harvest Goddess tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan merasakan apa yang Georgia rasakan setiap hari."

Mendengar itu dan menyaksikan Harvest Goddess kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dasar danau, Kana memutuskan untuk pulang. Selesai memasukkan Hayate ke dalam istal serta mengunci pintu depan, ia membaringkan diri di samping Georgia yang sudah mendengkur halus, tanda istrinya sudah berkelana jauh ke alam mimpi. Georgia terlihat menikmati tidur dengan wajah lelap penuh lelahnya. Kana mengelap titik-titik keringat di dahi istrinya sebelum ikut memejamkan mata, menanti keajaiban tak terduga yang menunggunya saat ia membuka mata esok hari.

oOo

Permohonan Kana benar-benar terjadi. Ia terbangun dengan jasad Georgia pada dini hari, tidur di antara putranya dan jasadnya sendiri. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tubuhnya masih terbaring saat ia mengabsen jari-jari Georgia satu per satu, sementara telinganya mendengar dengkuran khas Georgia di dalam jasad dirinya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, penasaran apakah Georgia menyadari pertukaran jiwa ini atau tidak. Namun aktivitas itu tak berlangsung lama. Belum mendapat jawaban akan pertanyaan sendiri, kesadaran Kana kini memaksanya untuk bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidur. Langkah sepasang kaki telanjangnya terarah ke dapur. Ia memulai pekerjaan rumahnya: menyiapkan sarapan, mengumpulkan pakaian kotor bekas dipakai kemarin, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, menyiapkan perbekalan untuk suaminya, dan itu semua dilakukan sebelum matahari menampakkan diri di ufuk timur.

Suaminya-dirinya tak mau peduli. Begitu terbangun, membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan menu sarapan pagi yang terhidang di meja, ia pergi begitu saja dengan membawa perbekalan dan memakai pakaian bersih yang sudah ia siapkan, meninggalkan Kana bersama si kecil Gala yang kini tertawa-tawa sendiri karena menumpahkan semangkuk penuh bubur bayi ke mulutnya. Lelehan bubur menetesi sebagian besar bajunya, sementara mangkuk bubur sudah mendarat di lantai, menumpahkan sisa isinya. Si kecil harus segera dimandikan. Lantai harus ikut dibersihkan.

Pekerjaan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Setelah memakaikan popok dan pakaian bersih untuk bayinya, Kana menggendong sang bayi seraya menyiapkan air untuk mengepel lantai. Ia harus terampil mempertahankan si kecil dalam gendongan di tangan kiri ketika tangan kanannya sibuk membersihkan tumpahan bubur di lantai dan mengelap bersih seluruh bagian lantai rumahnya. Lantai bersih dan mengilap membuat Kana merasa aman untuk menyimpan anaknya di sana agar bisa bermain-main. Ia segera beralih menyentuh cucian yang sudah direndam. Pakaian seluruh keluarga dengan tambahan seprai dan selimut berbau pesing oleh-oleh tidur anaknya. Menghadapi dua ember penuh cucian, Kana menyikat, mengucek, membilas, memeras setiap helai kain dan pakaian hingga bersih dari busa sabun. Tangannya terasa panas, tapi pekerjaan lain tak mau menunggunya untuk mengeluh atau bermanja-manja.

Kana sudah memindahkan cuciannya ke dalam ember bilasan terakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk menengok Gala di ruang tengah. Ketika dilihat, anaknya yang tengah belajar berjalan itu, entah sengaja atau tidak, telah menarik pot bunga dari atas meja. Bunga beserta akar-akarnya tercabut, tanah dari pot berhamburan ke luar, mengotori lantai yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan. Kana menahan napas sambil mengurut dada. Suaminya tak kunjung tiba.

Siang hari, ketika mentari sudah bergulir dari atas ubun-ubun, anaknya kelelahan dan tertidur. Kana mengucap syukur berkali-kali. Ia akhirnya bisa berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor di tempat pencucian setelah sebelumnya membersihkan ulang seluruh lantai. Aktivitasnya mencuci piring lebih dinikmati ketika ia tahu sang anak tengah nyaman bermimpi.

Baru saja Kana selesai membilas piring terakhir, ia baru ingat jika cuciannya belum dijemur. Bergegas, diseretnya keranjang berisi pakaian siap jemur. Tengah hari sudah terlewat, panas mentari kini tak begitu terik. Seraya berdoa agar matahari berbaik hati membantunya mengeringkan cucian, Kana membentangkan seprai dan selimut di tiang jemuran paling depan. Pakaian lainnya beserta segunung popok si kecil menyusul berderet di belakang. Doanya agar hujan tidak turun terus dilafalkan bahkan hingga seluruh cucian selesai dijemur dan ia masuk kembali ke dalam saat merasakan perutnya keroncongan.

Kana lapar, tentu saja. Selain setengah piring nasi goreng yang masuk ke perutnya pagi tadi, ia belum makan apa-apa lagi. Seluruh pekerjaan ini menyita waktu dan tenaganya hingga ia lupa untuk makan. Akhirnya ia menuju dapur, menengok isi lemari makan dan memutuskan untuk membuat salad dari tahu dan mentimun yang tersisa. Tidak lupa ia memanaskan bubur untuk makan bayinya ketika bangun nanti. Bahkan konsentrasinya harus terbagi saat ia sedang mengisi perut sendiri.

Belum habis salad dalam mangkuknya, ia sudah mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar. Gala telah terbangun dan ia pasti lapar. Setengah berlari, Kana menjauhi dapur hanya untuk melihat si kecil berlinangan air mata di atas kasur. Kana segera merengkuh bayinya ke dalam gendongan, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya agar ia berhenti menangis. Usahanya berhasil, tangis sang bayi mereda. Tapi di luar sana, giliran langit yang menumpahkan tangisnya.

Dan deretan cucian di tiang jemuran yang belum sempat diangkat harus kembali basah. Jika diberi pilihan antara Gala dan jemurannya, tentu saja Kana memilih yang pertama. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan si anak yang masih terisak dalam gendongannya begitu saja, pun merasa tak tega jika harus membawa anaknya menerjang hujan hanya untuk mengambil pakaian basah. Maka ia harus rela menghadapi kenyataan bahwa cuciannya tak bisa diselamatkan, bahwa ia harus mengeringkan semuanya esok hari. Tidak, tunggu! Tak ada kata esok hari untuk Kana sang 'Ibu rumah tangga'. Malam ini, ia akan menemui Harvest Goddess dan memohon pada sang dewi untuk mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula. Bersamaan dengan melintasnya pikiran itu di otak Kana, penciumannya menangkap bau hangus dari dapur. Bubur untuk si kecil lupa diangkat dari kompor. Bubur sudah menempel pada panci yang menghitam. Kana tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

Hujan masih menerjang. Waktu sudah merangkak melampaui petang. Suaminya belum juga pulang.

Kana baru ingat ia belum menyiapkan makan malam. Kini pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat karena harus membuat bubur untuk Gala. Putranya yang baru menginjak satu tahun itu terus merengek dalam gendongan. Entah lapar, lelah, basah, kotor, ingin kembali tidur, atau justru semua benar. Ia merutuk mengapa tangannya hanya ada dua. Mendadak saja Kana merasa iri pada gurita yang memiliki delapan tangan. Jika ia diciptakan seperti gurita, dua tangannya bisa digunakan menggendong dan menenangkan Gala, dua tangan untuk memotong-motong sayuran sebagai bahan sup, dua tangan lagi menyiapkan bubur untuk makan anaknya, satu tangan untuk menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri yang masih jauh dari kata kenyang, dan satu tangan sisanya akan ia gunakan untuk mengelap peluh dan air mata.

Sayangnya, Kana bukan gurita. Lagi-lagi ia harus beratraksi menggendong putranya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain mengaduk bubur, memotong wortel, membersihkan kubis, semuanya dilakukan bergantian. Peluh di dahinya diseka dengan punggung tangan. Air mata yang meleleh di pipinya ia biarkan. Sama halnya seperti ia membiarkan perut yang semakin keroncongan. Tak ada cukup tangan untuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam kerongkongan. Waktu makan malam sudah hampir sampai.

Saat suaminya-dirinya pulang, Kana merasa amat kesal. Rasanya ia ingin meledak dan melakukan apa yang Georgia lakukan padanya kemarin malam. Diserahkannya Gala yang masih menangis ke tangan suaminya yang tercengang tanpa komentar. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Kana memacu Hayate, sang kuda kesayangan, membelah gunung, menerjang derasnya hujan, menuju danau kediaman Harvest Goddess untuk mengadukan nasibnya. Ia ceritakan semua rasa lelah yang dialaminya seharian itu, meminta sang dewi mengembalikan jiwanya ke dalam jasad Kana, suami Georgia, yang kini berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di rumah agar bisa membantu sang istri mengurangi kerepotannya setiap hari.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," sesal Harvest Goddess setelah Kana selesai menyampaikan keluhan. "Kukira kau ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang perempuan seutuhnya. Jadi..."

Kana menelan ludah, terlampau takut dan khawatir mendengar lanjutan kalimat dewi tanaman di hadapannya.

"...aku membuatmu mengandung seorang bayi. Kau bisa kembali menjadi dirimu sembilan bulan lagi."

Pandangan Kana seketika mengabur.

...

THE END

...

 _Be careful what you wish for._

 _..._

 **Author's Note:**

Dulu saya pernah baca satu kisah (saya lupa sumbernya karena sudah lamaaa sekali). Kisahnya itu menceritakan seorang suami yang mengeluh pada Tuhan karena ia merasa lelah bekerja. Ia iri pada istrinya yang berdiam diri di rumah setiap hari. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya dan dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kana dalam fanfiksi ini.

Kenapa harus Kana-dan Georgia? Well, tbh, dari semua bachelor di HM: ToTT, he's the last bachelor I would pick to be my partner. *smirk* Jadi yaa... karena lagi pengen bikin entri lagi di Harvest Moon dan terinspirasi sama kisah lama itu, saya akhirnya milih Kana yang jadi korban (nggak tega kalau ngorbanin bachelor lain, apalagi Cam!). Dan tentu saja, kalau Kana adalah suaminya, Georgia adalah pasangan yang tepat. Kan mereka sama-sama suka kuda. Lagian ngapain coba Kana jauh-jauh ke Bluebell tiap tokonya tutup cuma buat ngeliatin Georgia ngurus kuda? Pasti buat pedekate sebelum lamaran, 'kan? Hihii (lain kali saya akan bikin fic tentang itu, ah. Tapi nggak janji deng. Saya lebih tertarik sama Cam/Laney. *dasar labil!)

Anyway, tidak ada gender bias dalam fanfiksi ini. Laki-laki, perempuan, suami atau istri semua punya tugas dan tanggung jawab masing-masing. Yang diperlukan hanya sailing mengerti satu sama lain. (Dih, gayanya udah kayak konsultan pernikahan aja.)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maukah meninggalkan jejak?

-MM


End file.
